Peaceful Town
What a wonderful day, time to eat! I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Seems that mother hasn't cooked yet. She's just staring down on the sink! Must be very sleepy, so sleepy she forgot to sleep with eyes closed. Luckily, we have leftovers. Ugh, this turned out to be a bad idea, the food is already stale! Never mind, I have enough energy to support myself, ate so much yesterday. God, the buses are so late! *sigh* I have to walk there. When I reached our school, I'm 15 minutes late. Crap! I went inside our classroom, but nobody paid attention to me. Everyone's so attentive today! Today's first class is Language, and our teacher is Mrs. Woods. Seems that she's a bit paranoid today. She just keeps repeating words. Finally the bell rang! I planned to skip school today so I sneaked out of the school, nobody noticed me. I'm such a pro! I have to walk back to our home. When I reached it, I saw my mother now watching TV. Well, I just have to occupy myself with something else. Then I saw my friends. I invited them to play Freeze Tag and they said yes. I was "it" so I have to chase them. Peculiar, they aren't running away, they're limping away, and they're moaning too. And every time I touch them, they wince. Muscle pain, they did do a lot of stuff yesterday so it's natural. I called the game off and they went back home, still sobbing. When I went back, I watched some TV for a while. Next thing I knew, it was already dinnertime. I saw my mom, holding a tray of Christmas ham. Yum! I ate with glee, my mother, well she's anorexic. That meal was delicious so I thanked mother for it. After an hour of playing a game in my laptop, I decided to sleep. I went to my bedroom, got dressed for bed, and went to my cozy bed. I tucked myself in my new animal skin blanket. It is clean anyway. And then, I finally slept. After some hours, I felt a sensation of being carried away. Oh yeah, I was dreaming of flying away and going to other places. Then I felt cold, it is cold every night in my town. And then I felt pins and needles, which is pretty normal for me, so I don't mind it. After that, I felt nothing else except for the need for much more sleep. I want to dream more before I wake up. So that's what I did. Ah, what a perfect dream I'm having. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Case File No. 4500871 Name: Williard, Jack Stephen S. Alias: "Town Killer" Filed Case: Mass Murder Report: 10 year-old Jack Stephen killed every inhabitant in his town. His father, James Williard, is found to be used as a blanket. His mother, Jane Williard, have been used as food source. His teacher named Monica Woods has been killed by means of jugular rupture. And a record player is found inside her throat. The tape inside played these words: " Have mercy, be benevolent! Please, plea-". These are her last words. His friends are found suffering from hemorrhaging. They eventually died. Every other person is used as a decoration for this horror town. Penalty for such Actions: Electrocution ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Aftermath This file has been hidden from society. Never did the government talked about this gruesome massacre. Jack's body is hidden in a top secret burial for every deranged person. The town is condemned, erased from the map, and became a lost landmark. But Jack's spirit will never rest. He might even target your town too. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness